


Home is Where the Heart is

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Series: FlashVibe Week Summer 2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doesn’t know when it happens, but some time in the past six months they’ve been dating, he has apparently moved into Cisco’s apartment.</p><p>Or the one where Barry accidentally moves in and the boys are awkward idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Flashvibe week! Not really an AU but *shrugs* whatever.

 

Barry doesn’t know when it happens, but some time in the past six months they’ve been dating, he has apparently moved into Cisco’s apartment.

Sure, he’d been staying over a lot lately, but that had been more for practicality’s sake than anything else. They stay too late at Star Labs anyway, so it’s better if he just stays the night instead of running towards his own apartment in the middle of the night. Besides, it’s better if he’s there because Cisco has trouble sleeping for four hours in row. And Cisco like making pancakes for breakfast and Barry really loves his pancakes.

He doesn’t know at what point his clothes have migrated into the apartment, though. Or his favorite blanket. Or his toothbrush.

He doesn’t know when he bought his favorite brand of soap and brought it over to his apartment instead of at Joe’s. Come to think of it, he doesn’t remember when he last slept over there.

So maybe he has a little freak out over it in the bathroom when he sees his red toothbrush right next to Cisco’s green one. And his favorite brand of soap, and the pink towel Iris had given him for his birthday. Little, not huge or anything. It’s not like he’s not assured in his relationship with Cisco, or that he doesn’t want to live with Cisco, quite the opposite, actually. Still, moving in with each other is a pretty big step. Barry feels that this is something they should have talked about before he just goes ahead and does it. And apparently without Cisco’s permission.

“Hey Cisco?” Barry asks when he gets out of the bathroom. Cisco looks up from a mouthful of cereals.

“Yeah?” he asks.

Barry opens his mouth. He can open his mouth and ask, but that might make things weird and he doesn’t want things to be weird, or he can kiss Cisco for looking adorable with his puffed mouth full of cereal.

He closes his mouth and opts for the latter option.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


The thing is, Cisco knows that Barry’s basically moved into his apartment. Hard not to notice, actually, since it is his apartment. It’s totally cool. He likes having Barry around, likes seeing Barry’s things in his space. He doesn’t even mind whenever Barry zooms around and destroys any sort of organization papers have in his apartment. The arrangement is actually sort of amazing.

The problem is he’s not really sure Barry knows he’s moved into his apartment. There are many things to be said about Barry Allen, but observant is not one of those things.

And, more importantly, Cisco’s not sure if Barry even _wants_ to move in to his apartment. Like for real.

It’s the little things, mostly. The way that Barry still refers to Joe’s as home, and, more recently, his not-so-subtle evasion whenever Cisco tries to bring up the subject to him.

So, of course, this leads Cisco to the conclusion that Barry doesn’t want to move in with him, which, totally illogical, because he’s already moved in.

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Should I tell him? Can I just let it keep happening and pray he doesn’t notice?” he asks Caitlin. Caitlin is not really the best person to come to for romantic advice, but he’s getting desperate and it was either Caitlin or Harry (Joe and Iris are just too close to Barry for Cisco to feel comfortable talking to them about it). And Harry is just—he shudders. No, just no.

Caitlin raises an eyebrow. Shit, maybe Cisco should have bought drinks first. Caitlin’s more responsive to this sort of situations if alcohol is involved.

“Of course you should tell him,” Caitlin says. “This is the sort of thing you tell your partner, Cisco.”

“But what if he doesn’t actually want to move in?” Cisco says. “What if he’s not into that sort of thing?”

Granted, Cisco doesn’t really know what he’s referring to when he says ‘sort of thing’. Commitment? Moving out of Joe’s place? Co-habiting with Cisco? Sharing a bed? Again, totally illogical because Barry’s already done all of those things without any problems.

Caitlin’s eyebrow rises higher. She seems incredibly unimpressed with Cisco’s problem which, totally unfair. He was there for a lot of her relationship with Ronnie, and he talked to both of them about this sort of thing. She could at least return the favor.

“That’s where talking to Barry comes in,” Caitlin says slowly like Cisco is being stupid. “But I don’t think you’re going to have a problem with it. I mean, it’s Barry.”

Yeah. That’s sort of the point. It’s Barry. Barry who Cisco’s completely head over heels with and like 80% in love with already. He’s pretty sure Barry likes him just as much but there’s still that small whispering voice in his brain that tells him differently. See, it’s times like this that Cisco really thinks he could really use a higher self-esteem.

Hence the nervousness.

“Talk to him,” Caitlin says again like she can hear what he’s thinking. Cisco is really starting to reconsider asking Harry for advice.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Things are awkward.

Like, really, really awkward. Neither of them acknowledge it, going on with their Star Trek marathons, having amazing sex, and dealing with their meta of the week, but it’s really, really, really awkward. Barry’s pretty sure it’s his fault.

“What if he doesn’t want me to move in with him?” Barry asks Iris on one of their customary lunch dates. “What if he thinks I’m being pushy and intrusive and he’s just too polite to say so?”

Iris sighs, trying and failing to look sympathetic and supportive.

“We are talking about the same Cisco here, right?” she says. “The guy you’ve basically been watching non-stop Star Trek for four months?”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Barry says, a little uncertainly.

“Barry you basically moved in with each other a few weeks after you started dating,” Iris says. “If either of you had a problem don’t you think it would have come up by now?”

“But if he doesn’t know—”

“Then tell him,” Iris says. Barry doesn’t know how she makes it sound so simple when it is decidedly not.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Harry takes one look at him and walks out the room.

“No,” he says.

Well, Cisco thinks. It was worth a shot.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


They’re eating Chinese. The silence is jarring Barry. Usually, they’d be bantering over something over dinner. Or talking science. Or movies. Or whatever. Now they’re horribly quiet. Barry doesn’t know if it’s his own traitorous imagination that makes the silence tense, or if there really is a problem.

He’s The Flash. He faces evil people all the time. He should not be this terrified of talking to his boyfriend about moving in.

“Hey,” he says and Cisco looks up. Cisco seems to be steeling himself for something as well.

“Listen Barry—” Cisco says.

“I need to talk to you about something,” they say at the same time. They both blush.

“You go first,” Barry offers. Cisco shakes his head.

“N-No. You go first,” he says.

“Okay.” Barry shifts in his chair. The air has turned awkward between them again and he can’t help feeling like it’s his fault. He still doesn’t know how Iris thinks this would be simple. “So I was in the bathroom the other day and, I saw, like all my things and I realized—” He cuts himself off when he sees Cisco grinning widely.

“That you moved in,” Cisco finishes for him. Barry gapes.

“You know?”

“Of course I know,” Cisco says, rolling his eyes. “It’s my apartment. I thought you didn’t know.”

“Oh.” Barry blushes. “It was that obvious?”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Cisco says. “It’s totally cool that you’ve moved into my apartment. I am 100% okay with it. If you want to that is?” His voice had gotten a little uncertain at the end.

“For real?” This was like, Barry’s greatest dream multiplied by ten. “Of course I want to move in.”

“Dude all your stuff is here already. If I wasn’t okay with it, trust me, you would know by now.”

“You know,” Cisco continues, trying and failing to look suave. Barry doesn’t bother pretending it’s not adorable. “There’s one really good thing that comes out of you finally figuring out you moved in?”

Barry’s eyebrows jump. “Besides the horrible embarrassment?”

“Besides that,” Cisco says, nodding.

“What could possibly be better than that?”

“Well,” Cisco says, drawing the word out. “Now that you’ve finally figured it out, we can celebrate. Drinks, Netflix—”

“We’re doing that already,” Barry points out. “We always do that.”

“And sex,” Cisco says. “We can have celebratory sex.”

“I assumed we were doing that later,” Barry says. He tries to hide a smile—for form’s sake—but to no avail. Cisco’s just too damn adorable.

“We can do it now.” Cisco looks so hopeful and puppy like that it’s ridiculous. Barry laughs and kisses him.

Perks of moving in, apparently.

  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [Tumblr](https://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
